


Full Moon Ficlet #393 - Strip

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Boys Kissing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek comes home ready for a shower. Stiles follows.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #393: Strip





	Full Moon Ficlet #393 - Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations.
> 
> This prompt nearly did me in because I really struggle writing the naughty stuff (if this even really counts), but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for the superquick beta and encouragement.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of two years to find him sitting on the couch, laptop on the coffee table and fingers flying over the keys. He didn’t even notice the arrival through the earbuds in his ears, the sound of music playing loud enough for Derek to hear it even if he weren’t a werewolf. Shaking his head, he moved through the apartment towards the bathroom to take a shower and wash the construction site’s grime off of him.

He’d spent the day tearing down the last of the walls from his old house, fighting back tears when he found the barely charred doorjamb from the dining room where his mom had marked the kids’ heights through the years. His name and Laura’s were the only ones visible, and he’d carefully removed the wood and put it in the trunk of his car. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it, but he knew it would have to be part of the new building.

He pulled his shirt over his head, wrinkling his nose at the strong scent of sweat that permeated the article of clothing. Once it was tugged free, he startled to see Stiles’ reflection in the mirror, watching him with a sly smile on his face. Shaking his head, he tossed the tank towards the hamper and turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the counter, the cold marble running a line through his hips and bottom.

“Something you needed?” he asked, smirking when Stiles blinked slowly and ran a hand over his mouth.

“I need you to finish,” he said, gesturing towards Derek’s pants.

“You don’t want to help?” He ran a finger over the button of his jeans, watching Stiles trace the movement with his eyes.

“Nah, I think I’ll just sit right here and watch,” he responded, closing the lid on the toilet and sitting down in a sprawl that appeared relaxed, but his heartbeat was going crazy.

Raising his eyebrow, Derek used the beat of Stiles’ heart as a metronome to time his movements as he rolled his hips before undoing the button. He felt ridiculous, stripping for Stiles, but after the reaction he’d gotten doing it one night after too much wolfsbane-laced whiskey, it got a little more comfortable each time.

He pushed a bit further away from the counter and approached Stiles, reaching for his hands and placing them on his thighs as his own returned to his zipper, slowly sliding it one tooth at a time as Stiles’ fingers squeezed in counterpoint. As soon as the zipper was down, Derek tugged the edges apart to reveal his slowly-plumping, cotton-covered cock. 

Between one breath and the next, Stiles’ fingers tightened, and he tugged Derek’s jeans down, his boxer briefs dropping just enough to show the top of his pubic hair. Teasingly, he ran his fingers over the waistband, flipping it down and up quickly. Stiles let out a whimper, and Derek chuckled darkly as he took a step back, using one finger under Stiles’ chin to leverage him to stand.

“You’re a bit overdressed,” he said, pressing a kiss to his lips before stepping back and walking out of the bathroom, deciding to postpone his shower until after he and Stiles got a bit dirtier while they were at it.

He strode past the couch, biting back a laugh at the sounds of upset and tripping while removing clothing coming from Stiles behind him. His eye was caught by the screen on the laptop, a video still playing. Derek recognized Las Vegas from when he’d been heading to New York after the fire even though they’d only driven through the town without stopping since neither of them were old enough to gamble.

He reached over to pause the video on a scene of an Elvis impersonator taking the photo of a woman in a bridal gown with the wording, “Tie the knot with Elvis? On average it’s estimated that over 300 couples get married each day in Vegas,” at the bottom. He snorted as he wondered how many of those marriages were annulled before the weekend was out. Stiles stepped up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

He nipped at Derek’s neck sending a shiver through him before whispering. “Feel like making it three hundred and one?” he whispered just loud enough for Derek to hear over the nervous beating of his heart.

“Was that a proposal?” Derek choked out.

“Depends. Is the answer yes?” Stiles asked, pressing closer to him. “We could hit the Strip in about four hours.”

Derek turned around and ran his hands under Stiles’ thighs, picking him up until he wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Carrying him across the flat to the bed against the far wall and dropping him on the mattress before following to cover his body with his own. Brushing their noses together. “Let’s make it six hours,” he said, running his tongue over Stiles’ lips.

“Was  _ that _ a yes?” Stiles asked, pulling away from the kiss with a grin.

Derek rolled his eyes, pinching Stiles’ side. “Yes,” he said. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” Their kisses were sloppy and laughter-filled, his favorite kind that he and Stiles shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
